1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system of difference data among servers and a control method of information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing systems today are occasionally provided with a plurality of servers installed with the same software products for improved processing capability and fault tolerance, thus executing the processings in a distributed manner among the plurality of servers. Some merchandise ordering systems using the Internet, for example, have a plurality of servers (Web servers) installed with WWW (World Wide Web) server software. In such merchandise ordering systems, ordering data received via the Internet is processed by a plurality of Web servers in a distributed manner.
When a software product is installed, various software product files are generated on the server including executable and setup files. Among the setup files of the WWW server software are those files storing setup information for communication through HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol). File contents being changed in the event of an operational mistake by the administrator, the server may become faulty, failing to operate as intended by the administrator.
In the case of such a fault, the files of the faulty server are compared with those of another server installed with the same software product as one of the investigations into the cause of the fault.
However, if differences are found in a file, what will be affected by that file and the details of the differences are verified file by file by manpower. For this reason, if a large number of files are found to have differences, a considerable amount of time is needed to grasp the cause of the server's fault and restore the server from the fault.